Of Blood and Blackmail
by Shinigami Yuumura
Summary: The main four are now in their year of middle school. Changes have ensued since now they have reached middle school, but their bond is strong, and try to find time to hang out when they can. Kyle and Cartman will never change...right? Stan X Wendy, Kyle X Cartman, Kenny X Ladies, and Clyde x Craig *Lemon Warning*
1. Discovery

Of Blood and Blackmail

By Shini-chan

"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" a boy in a green hat exclaimed as he clenched his teeth, pointing a gloved hand at the other boy.

"But you know it's true, Jew! Your kind has plagued this world for too long!"

"Don't be-little my people, fucking fatass!" he said, fighting back.

This was a typical morning, on the way to school. Some years had passed by, but somethings never change. The old habits of childhood friends continued now that they had turned into their pre-teen adolescent years. They had grown slightly taller, now hitting their eighth grade year of middle school.

Stan had joined the football team, so the group had little time of seeing him here, due to the big games coming up. Not much else had changed, other than the lack of Stan on alternating days. It was rough on Kyle in the beginning because it would mean he would spend less time with his best friend. But he came to terms that this was what Stan wanted to do, and when he and Wendy had both started going out again, and stayed solid for a good while. He remained supportive, Wendy was on the cheerleading squad, and Stan was on the football team. They could not be any more perfect.

Kyle didn't see the intent to join any clubs or social events, he already felt wrapped up with his homework, chores, and time to just breathe. Cartman felt the same to the degree that he didn't want to do any work, and just live out his days in middle school like he did in elementary school. He could give two shits about schoolwork, or social events, needless to say he wouldn't deny going to pep rallies if he could get out of class and to rip on the other guys. Typical same old Eric Cartman. Kenny on the other hand, found it hard to commute everyday as well, now having taken a part time job at the SoDoSopa, which was a quick walk from home. He used to experience he had grown from working at CityWok, and with a little negotiation. Now Kenny had a part time job, working about three days a week. It wasn't much but it was enough to help out.

However, no matter how many little changes that they had come across they were still all tight with each other as friends. Sharing that bond that they all had as kids couldn't be broken just because they were doing different things now. Within no time the bus had arrived to pick them up. Kenny was the first to board the bus, behind him was Kyle, and then Cartman. They walked down the rows, as they saw some of their old classmates. Kenny sat in the back of the bus, Kyle sat next to Butters, and Cartman took his seat towards the middle of the bus, by the window. No one sat next to Cartman, it was kinda lonely, but screw it, he didn't need anyone.

"Seriously dude, even in middle school, I swear that fat fuck will _never_ change."

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would, it's Cartman."

"Yeah, it'd be strange if that fatass ever let up, then all of hell would all fucking freeze over."

Kenny just chuckled to himself as he shook his head, his hood still pressed up on his face, still causing his voice to be in its usual muffled tone. The bus stopped at another stop, picking up four kids, one of them appeared to be a girl with auburn brown hair, faded jeans, and a white feminine shirt, overtop appeared to be a navy blue jacket with pockets. Her long hair cascaded down her back as she took her seat.

Kenny's eyes froze as he saw her, he was stunned, by her grace, she was built so feminine, and had possibly one of the biggest breasts he had ever seen. She was known to be that of the model girl at the school, and most of the girls were insanely jealous, especially Wendy's entourage.

"Dude, you have been staring at Jenny Mackerson for the past five months now. This is a new record for you, you usually have a new girlfriend a month, so what's up?"

"Those girls were just for practice, besides they have nothing against Jenny's rack, and the way she moves her hips, her boobs..I feel are in reach of my hands. I could just..." Kenny swayed as he moved his hands out in front visualizing what he would be like to touch large succulent titties.

"Ugh, Sure..sure," Kyle shook it off as he turned to look out the window, Kenny continued to fantasize and stare at Jenny through a few seats over. He was finding a time to fully talk to her, just didn't know the correct time.

The halls of South Park Middle roared with students, as they continued as they gravitated towards their lockers to get their necessary supplies and books. Some friends meeting up with others as they laughed and chuckled about idle chit chat and gossip. Kenny found his way to Jenny, while Kyle was walking his way to his locker. Grabbing his books for the first two classes he sighed, how was he going to live today down? The first five periods he had with Eric Cartman, and each and every time he tried to find a way to manipulate the situation with the idea of getting out of trouble.

Kyle took his books for class, he then came face to face with sweaty masculine face, he was a little taller than him, but he knew the voice, and it said:

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hi Stan."

"Dude, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Clyde's totally gay dude, he just had a confession in practice today, I can't believe it."

"What?" Kyle's mouth gaped open eyebrows raised, Clyde was gay? How and why? Most of the girls found him attractive so of all people why Clyde. He's dated many girls back in elementary school, did that not mean anything to him anymore?

"Yeah dude"

"Really, Clyde Donnavon is gay?"

"I know, it's hard to believe after the track record he had in elementary school, and the popularity with the girls. But the whole time he was for the same team."

Kyle locked the door to his locker, and turned to face Stan.

"But nothing else has changed, He's still Clyde, socially acceptable or not, he's still a person."

Just then he heard a loud booming voice come running towards them, and Kyle knew that only belonged to one person.

"Oh no..." he groaned as he heard the voice that appeared to be coming closer and closer their direction.

"You guys! You guys! Seriously! Did you know that Clyde Donnovan is—"

"We already know, fat ass!"

"Shut up, Jew! This is priceless!"

"What's priceless fatass?! Hurting someone's feelings because they finally had the confidence to come out of the closet on an insecure topic, you have to rip on him!" Kyle said pointing a finger to Cartman's chest, angry.

"Why should you care, Jew-rat? It's not like it's you or anything?! Unless you have something to prove, eh, Kahl?"

"Fuck you."

"Aha! You didn't choose to deny it, Kahl, so weak."

"Because I choose to be a decent human being, and understand the merits of what it could lead to, yeah really fucking cool, fatass. Remember, you have turned a couple of kids to death by your constant humiliation, you broke them down fatass, do you want to do the same to Clyde?"

Cartman didn't have a chance to retort, because at that moment the bell rang and the chitter-chatter of the halls became a minimum, as everyone continued to move to their classrooms. Kyle had to walk with Cartman, while Stan went on ahead to the other side of the building. Stan's endurance is amazing, not breaking a sweat as he made it to the other end of the hall.

"This isn't over Kahl," he muttered under his breath as he walked with him to their class, feeling the playful threat within the tone of his voice.

Kyle entered the class, and the first person he saw sitting on the front was Clyde Donnovan, he had forgotten that Clyde too was also in his first class. From the look of it, Clyde looked a little roughed up, something within him looked to be a little frightened, shaken up. It probably was a safe bet that he was frightened after just making that discovery public knowledge.

Kyle sighed taking his seat two spots from Clyde behind him, Cartman turned to also look at Clyde. Shifting his head a little bit, but to Kyle's surprise he didn't say anything. Eric Cartman, the man who had humiliated people for fair game, was _silent_? This was different, and even Clyde thought it was a little strange that Cartman didn't say anything. Kyle knitted his eyebrows together, what was he up to? Was he going to publically humiliate Clyde later, what disastrous deed could Cartman be plotting?

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the teacher walk into the classroom, and start today lesson. Kyle turned the page in his book, as he tugged behind the band of his pants, trying to fidget the needle that was trying to give him proper insulin. Technology had made it possible to regulate the insulin pouch to be wrapped around his leg and a needle to inject through one of his butt-cheeks whenever it had felt the drop in his sugar levels. Kyle did have diabetes, and the kidney transplant did help him, but he had to find a way to still regulate his sugar levels.

It must have taken years for his parents to fully get a device like this, but in the long run it was worth it considering it helped him to manage his diabetes. Not many people knew about the new device, since he had just got it at the beginning of this year. It was still hard to get used to, and if Cartman knew such a thing existed he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Okay, everyone were going to be pairing up in two teams for this assignment, in alphabetical order by last name." The teacher said, as she clasped her hands together.

Kyle's mouth gaped open, as the look of anger and fury appeared on his face so casually. Cartman chuckled some as he walked over taking up a chair next to him, Kyle glared daggers at him, as he did all this.

"Just can't get rid of you can I, you no good dirty Jew," he snickered as he folded his arms, feeling triumphant.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman," I said low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear me.

"Come on Kahl, get that sand out of your vagina,"

"I don't have sand in my vagina."

The teacher spoke again, as she had written the assignment on the board. Apparently they were supposed to be making a presentation on the assigned books from one side of the room had the book ' _The lovely bones',_ while the other side of the room had the book ' _Of Mice and Men'._

Unfortunately the book he was assigned with Cartman was _The Lovely Bones_. Cartman chuckled as he read the summery of the book, on the back as he shook his head.

"Christ, a dead bitch..."

"Shut up, fatass..And take this seriously!"

The bell rang and they soon transitioned classes, he was then being followed by Cartman, he had to see this fatass three more times in class again today, the last two periods he was Cartman-free, surviving then was a chore in itself.

"Look Cartman, I want to get that A in English, so you better not fuck it up, fatass..and do your portion of the work."

"Goddamnit! Kahl! What do you take me for?!"

"A son-of-a-bitch who doesn't do their work, and monopolizes the situation so other's do it for him, do your own share for once you fucking fat-ass!"

"A lot you know, jew! I do my homework and turn it in like everyone else. Just because its not an A doesn't mean it's not worth something! Don't talk down to me like you know me!"

Their constant bickering continued to go for quite some time, as they made it to their next class. They had to shush their bickering to a minimum since this teacher was one strict asshole, and they couldn't get away with their constant bickering in this class. This class was Biology and this teacher was plain and simple to the books, they were of the older generation and constantly wore a lab coat.

Kyle took his seat in the back of class, most of the work was in the book, so he paid half attention to the teacher after jotting down the assigned chapters he had to read tonight to fully understand what they were saying. He really didn't want to listen to this teacher, since a lot of their explanation made no fucking sense whatsoever and he had to read the book anyway.

During this time, Kyle opened up what appears to be a gray notebook. He moved over to a page and started to write his personal thoughts down.

 **Monday, August 25** **th**

 _Today I found something interesting, I learned an interesting truth._

 _Today Clyde Donnovan had officially came out of the closet, and now its public knowledge._

 _Such confidence in doing all of this, I am surprised he was able to build up the courage._

 _In front of people no less, he couldn't have just made it private. But after all he is still on the football team so I suppose privacy seemed to be out of the question._

 _Still, I wish I could muster that kind of courage in doing so, and the fact that I hate myself each and every time that I think about it._

 _God damn it, I know I shouldn't be having these kind of unrequited emotions, but is it more than that? I've known this asshole for so long and if this is the case. Then have I been warped and thrown into complete insanity?_

 _What's the use anyway?_

Before he could write anymore, he heard the bell ring, he immediately closed the book and placed it below the other books so it wouldn't stick out. Knowing that he had to deal with Cartman behind him again, and his natural curiously would plight him to steal something that looked out of place.

"Fuck that bitch! Giving that stupid test on Friday, I can't believe this god damn it! Doesn't she have better things to do?" He groaned under his breathed as he furrowed his eyebrows. Cartman was only a couple of inches taller than Kyle, but he kept in perfect strides with Kyle as they walked to their oncoming next class.

Stan was on the corner of his locker as they approached the transitioning period, between subject and lunch. Stan was smiling widely as he held the hands of his sweetheart, her long midnight black hair cascaded down her shoulders and down to her bottom. Stan felt his heart at ease whenever she was around, of course they had their hang ups here and there but what healthy couple doesn't.

"Okay Stan! See you at practice!" Her eyes lit up as she, leaned up and kissed Stan on the cheek, Stan had gained a few inches in height over the summer. Stan felt his cheeks flush a little as she walked away, Wendy was growing into a beautiful woman. Displaying her curves beautifully as she walked away from him, Stan felt like he was floating on air.

"Oh you Hippies gonna have babies now? You're already kissin' and makin' out, so pussy whipped, weak."

"Hey! I can happily say I have a girlfriend, something you don't have asshole."

"Yeah, but you're dating Wendy, for the hmm..how many times was that again, Stan?"

"Fuck off, Cartman."

With the small conversation they all joined each other into the lunchroom. As they started to talk about the new Terrance and Phillip movie, they knew that was going to appear this summer, they knew they had to find a way to sneak into it this summer. If Stan had to miss practice he would, he wouldn't miss Terrance and Phillip for the world.

"I still think Mrs. G is a total bitch, doing what she did, a fucking test…seriously.."

"Maybe if you studied for once in your life, you wouldn't be failing, fat-ass," Kyle exclaimed as in-between spoonfuls of his potatoes.

"Fuck off Jew, I have better things ta do then homework, I don't have time for that shit," Cartman said.

Before Kyle could give a retort, Kenny comes running up with his hood down, he had started to do that since the cafeteria became a hot place with the many students that were stormed within the lunchroom, his voice was still a little high as he had hit puberty last summer, so most of it weighed a little lower, but he still had some charm.

"You guys! I scored a date with Jenny!"

"Whoa dude, Jenny Mackerson?" Stan exclaimed, knowing who she was considering it was one of the girls that Wendy was so envious over.

"You bet! Jenny Mackerson! Were supposed to be going to a drive in movie..aww yeah…" Kenny said as he felt himself get in his own groove, a snicker coming over his features, knowing he is fully going to score with the hottest girl in school.

"Way to go! So that would make it number 254?" Cartman joked as he shoveled his fries.

"Yeah something like that.." Kenny joked as he took a bite out of his bagged lunch, which came from the SodaSopa where he worked.

Kyle winced a little, as he felt the device wrapped around his upper leg snag a little, he sighed getting up.

"Excuse me."

"Kyle?"

"Just goin' to the bathroom dude, chill."

Stan nodded, as Kyle got up and walked to the bathroom with his backpack, he pulled out a separate bag that seemed high tech, it was a coolant with pouches in it. He pulled his pants down and changed out the pouch from the device strapped from his leg. Kyle struggled trying to get the pouch into the device, as it didn't seem to slip in so easily for him. Kyle must have taken a little long because before he knew it he was faced to face with his arch nemesis.

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, and Cartman looked at him confused, a long pause washed between them as both of them froze in their tracks, Kyle was the first one to break that pause.

"Really? Close the damn door, asshole!" he was still continue to struggle to get the pouch changed.

"Kahl..just what the fuck is that? Is that how you check your ginger levels in your blood?" he teased.

"No Fatass, it's my insulin…and I can't get this fucking pouch here, damn it..come on.." he still struggled as he had been struggling with this most of lunch by now.

"I see it has come to this, Jew."

"What fatass?"

"Just admit you need my help, you do realize you can't do this on your own. Just admit you need my help."

"Like hell I would, fucking asshole!"

"Okay. Okay, then you can struggle with that little pouch there..welp, see you later, Jew, that bell is going to ring and you're going to miss the last bit of the day..So.."

"Wait…" Kyle sighed, as he knew he had no choice, he didn't want to feel the wrath of his mother, that he skipped his classes, just because he was struggling, he continued,

"Just not a word of this from anyone…" He gritted his teeth, with a menacing tone within his voice, his cheeks were embarrassed by all of this.

"Christ, calm down, you don't have to bitch," He said as he walked closer, Kyle started again still staring daggers at Cartman.

"I mean it, fatass! Not a word to anyone!"

"Alright, Alright..don't have to repeat it again, damn it."

Cartman knelt down, as he took the pouch from my grasp, he bent down as he tried to fit the pouch in the device, he struggled with it for quite a bit. He was running into the same issues, until finally Cartman was able to slip it all the way through with precision. Which Kyle himself couldn't believe he could accomplish such a task?

Kyle grumbled under his breath, after he felt the pouch inserted, once he was faced to face with Cartman's eyes once again,

"You know this doesn't change anything fat-ass..I hate you,"

"I did you a favor, Kahl….it appears you are in debt to me..somehow…yes…it seems to me that you should read the book, and just tell me the key points of what it's about..then I could call ourselves even..yes.." He trailed on, Kyle knew this wouldn't be easy, and he fell right for it. But this didn't seem as sinister as what Cartman usually does, this was simple manipulation at being lazy, was this simply the best he could do?

Despite everything that had happened, he was fortunate enough that it didn't escalate to anything further. He looked at the floor, with pent up anger in his eyes, he hate to back down from a fight, but he had to honor his word.

"Suck my balls."

"Now,Kahl…I just did something for you, so you are in my debt…I mean I could…"

"No…you're not conning me in not doing your half of the project! This is a group effort, asshole!"

"Psh, you dirty Jew, trying to weasel your way out of this one! Hmph! I got one better, do my biology homework, you know that Mrs. G has it out for me."

"Fine, I'll do your biology homework, just this once. You should really be doing it yourself, you lazy fuck."

And just like that the bell rang, their agreement was set and that's when Kyle was stuck doing Cartman's homework for the night. Kyle rolled his eyes, the last two periods he was Cartman free and he enjoyed it. He took some downtime to finally write in his journal, considering he sat all the way in the back of the class, not in the view of anyone, who could be reading over his shoulder.

 _Sitting in my last two periods of the day, it really has been draining…_

 _I am at the mercy of that asshole, who reigned to have that last laugh. If only that stupid pouch could have fit. That fatass is probably laughing it up right now, that fuck face, god I hate him…_

Kyle trailed off his pencil from the paper, as he shifted around a little in his seat, as he leaned his cheek into his hand, propping it up with his elbow.

… _I can't deny it…for some reason…I do like it when we bicker…even if it's something small like this. He's a manipulative fuck, lazy about school work, but he still has something about him that many others don't possess. He was on his knees, snickering at me as he fiddled around with the insulin today too…for some reason…when he was on his knees...I kinda liked it._

Kyle took a double take at what he was writing, it felt alien to him that he wrote all of that, especially that last sentence. He felt his cheeks grow hot, as he still tried to register what he had wrote, he was trying to come in terms with it himself…

He had a crush on Eric Cartman.


	2. Shame and Blood

Kyle walked over towards the bus, when that final bell rang, he sighed, not having a good day at all due to the little scenario that happened in the bathroom. He kept quietly to his thoughts, Kenny had already left for the day, since he was a rush to get home. Working at the SoDoSopa was always busy and it was going to be heading towards holiday season right around the corner. Kyle understood therefore he didn't hold it against him, which just meant he had to ride the bus with his enemy.

"Lame, I'm stuck once again with you, Jew" He scoffed as he folded his arms, still holding the straps of his backpack.

"And riding on the bus is supposed to be something I to look forward to, bastard?"

"Meh, screw you, Kahl."

The bus pulled up to pick both of them, as they walked onboard. Cartman was in front and took his seat down next the window up front, while Kyle made sure he sat far away from Cartman and went for the back of the bus. Kyle was careful to sit down, so he wouldn't jab the needle too far into his skin that needed to be. Kyle thought to himself quietly, _being a diabetic sucks ass._

Kyle sighs a little as he propped himself to look at the window, his thoughts were traveling through what his revelation ment. Was that why he constantly argued with him, not to just one up each other. But he really did care about him? So many questions had raced through his head, he immediately shook some of them off.

His emerald eyes turned to face someone parallel to his seat that was staring at him intently. They looked like they could be a eighth grader, by the way they were dressed. Looked rather large and muscular, darker looked to be of Hispanic descent. This confused Kyle a little bit, what did he want?

Kyle shook it off, even though it was kind of creeping him out that someone was staring so intently. Someone that wasn't Cartman, when Cartman did it, it felt harmless. But this guy could be a potential threat. Kyle took out his gray journal from his bag as he started to write on the bus, trying to distract himself from the awkward situation.

 _Some asshole eighth is staring at me? What does he want? Do I have something on my face? Am I that interesting? Seriously? What is this guy's problem? I would confront him, if he didn't look like this. Come on, I'm only in seventh grade, and I'm not that jacked dude._

 _If this was that one asshole, it'd be a different story. I know he couldn't take a punch even if he wanted to. Just like in elementary school, he may have talked big, but he never forced it into action. He always found some calculating plan to be diabolical but it had to all be sneaky, it was always sneaky when it came to his plans. That's just how it's been forever, I wouldn't want it otherwise, and it wouldn't be the same._

 _Would I want that to change though? Just to see things from my perspective for once…is he happy doing the things he does? What purpose does he have to gain to do this? Cartman just, what the fuck?_

… _Today wasn't so terrible…just…what is happening to me?_

The bus ride made an abrupt stop, as it pulled up to their stop, Kyle packed his journal deep within his book pile as both Cartman and Kyle left the bus.

"Welp, Jew-boy tomorrow, homework."

"Jesus, damn it I got it," I hated doing favors for this asshole, luckily it will only be the only time.

They both turned to leave as they turned to walk in opposite directions, Kyle wanted to look back but he couldn't. He couldn't give that fat fuck the satisfaction, he kept his eyes forward but his mind still traveled towards Cartman.

Cartman continued to walk towards his home, he wanted to say more to Kyle but he didn't find the words to. He was already blackmailing him to get this homework done, it wasn't anything out of his usual scheming. But Cartman didn't care, he was drained these days, he had a secret that he too didn't want to be figured out.

He crept up to the door, and there he saw his mom, she looked tired and worn out, she also looked a little worried.

"Welcome home, Sweetie"

"Mom."

"I'm making you a pot pie, I'll bring it up to your room, later on when it's finished."

"Yeah, Thanks, mem."

Cartman sighed as he walked up to his room, placing his backpack down. His mom knew the secret, since it was a deal with her he had to fully come to terms with. He could recall the events that happened like it was yesterday.

" _Eric, Sweetie…there is something I have to tell you."_

" _What mem, you know that the new Terrance and Phillip starts in fifteen minutes…"he whined._

" _Eric…I lost one of my jobs…So we are going to have to make some self-sacrifices. Around here…poopsikins this is really hard for mommy..."_

" _Jesus Christ meem! How are we goin' to live! Goddamn it! You better start finding another goddamn job!"_

" _Now Eric, you're hitting your pre-teen years, I think you should be working to help mommy especially now, I can't do it forever son."_

" _But moooom!"_

" _Please Eric,"_

 _Just then Eric saw the desperate look in his mother's face, this was something that truly had been a hard blow for him. He had no other choice, Eric Cartman had to find a way to get some additional income in the house._

 _Eric had walked upstairs towards the computer, and tried to find a job out there but to no luck no one wanted to hire him because of his age, He then found only one way, but it was the only option he had, he was running out of options. He sighed as he clicks on the website, and starts to register a name, and a bio._

That was over several months ago, placing his hand on his forehead, he took his hat off and set it by the side, and he then took off his coat and logged on to the website. Finding several requests from several men online. Each were willing to pay several hundred dollars, he sighed as he had no choice, and he had a cold look on his face, as he unzipped his pants.

Kyle made his way home, opening the door and closing it behind him. Placing his hat and gloves by the door as well as his coat. Sighing he called out, "I'm home mom"

"Hi Kyle! How was your day?" His mother asked in her usual high voice, her hair in her usual red bump as she appeared from the other room.

"It was okay…got assigned this stupid project with Cartman…"

"Oh a project?"

"Yeah I have to read _the lovely bones_."

"Oh that's nice, I've seen the movie last Tuesday with Sharon at the salon, I wonder if the book is a good read, why don't you ask your father, bubbula. I'm sure he could shed light on the book if you need a second opinion."

"Yeah, Thanks mom, I just have a lot of reading to do…"

"Just don't forget to do your chores."

"Got it, I have my alarm set."

"You've gotten so organized Kyle I'm so very proud of you."

Kyle sighed, as he walked upstairs and placed his backpack on the bed, taking out the book and started to read the first chapter of the lovely bones. In no time it was time for him to do his chores, and followed by dinner. He saw Ike come home from elementary school, he seemed to be very intelligent and was scoring up to be on the honor roll again.

"Hi Kyle!"

"Hey Ike"

"Think you could help me study for my math test this week?"

"Yeah, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Kay, thanks Kyle."

Sheila and Gerald were both smiling at the dinner table, they liked when their sons had gotten along it really did feel like a cheery atmosphere. Dinner ended as usual, and Kyle went up to his room to get his and Cartman's homework done. He read the chapters of the book, as a yawn passed through his lips. He had disconnected the device from his leg and set it off to the side earlier today, and placed the insulin packages in the fridge.

Writing up both of the homework and a separate copy for Cartman with the answers he sighed, he grew weary of the events that had transpired today, it was a lot to take in. Placing a hand over the pile of books he traced his eyes over the gray notebook, taking out a pencil, and started writing his thoughts again.

 _Finally got done with all my work tonight. That bastard would never let it go if I didn't, and now he knows about my insulin problem. Fucking asshole..such a sadist, trying to manipulate your way into doing everything your way as always…_

 _Damn it Cartman…why do you have this effect on me?_

Just then he heard a knock from his mother, Kyle's eyes traced up at it, as he closed his notebook abruptly.

"Kyle? It's time for bed, you know you've got school in the morning."

"Yeah, I know mom, just finishing up some more of my project."

"Well alright, as long as you know, don't forget to set your alarm, bubbe."

"Right, I got it mom, thanks."

And within moments his mom had disappeared from the door, Kyle sighed as he placed everything set for the oncoming day. Changing into his traditional pajamas he jumped into his bed. Turning out the light he tossed to one side, shuffling a little but he felt irritated, he couldn't sleep. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead, he couldn't stop thinking about Cartman on his knees, his face with concentration, as he was trying to change the insulin bag. Shuddering a little he felt something grow within the bedsheets, he silently cursed to himself, as more beads of sweat cascaded down his forehead, he knew he had to be silent about this.

 _Damn it…why now?_

He thought to himself, as he inched his hands down the sheets, tugging at the band of his pants, pulling them down. A firm hand on his junk, as he mildly stroked it, cheeks burning with desire and passion, trying to keep his voice down, he made a mild cry as he continued to tease himself. Hissing inwardly as his fingers danced around his phallus, as he jerked it around as he tried to visualize his so called sworn enemy.

A few moments later he felt the tension increase, as he slide his hands up and down gathering great force and friction, among the hot skin that burnt below.

 _Why..is this happening to me…with Eric Cartman of all people…Oh…god…_

Kyle felt his hips buckle as he came into his hand spilling his seed all over his fingertips as it dripped down onto the bed sheets. Panting, and breathing hard, he shifted, pulling his pants up, he found an old sock and wiped it on it, before tossing it back into the laundry basket. Silently and quietly he crept as to not wake his parents, he yawned. Collapsing onto his bed, his hat falling onto the floor as his wild fire jungle hair fell out of its confine space. He slept peacefully until the next morning.

The next day Kyle found something weird, Cartman wasn't at the bus stop, it was just Stan there since there wasn't practice today. It was strange since Cartman never wanted to miss the bus for anything. Stan mentioned about the game coming up in a few weeks, practice game really as the real game wouldn't be until October.

"So you'll make it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Stan."

"Thanks, Kyle I knew I could count on you."

Cartman was quiet on the car ride from his mother, he looked so out of it. He was up all night, and he was _drained._ He had to at least get a few things done so he could get paid, it was humiliating but it was something he had to do, for his mother. _Christ._ When did he start becoming so responsible? He would have found a get rich scheme to get him out of this kind of hot water, but it failed him every time. So he had to settle for the honest way, he couldn't stand the look his mother gave. He couldn't give two shits about what she's done, but that _look._ It was the look of desperation, which she may just give up. And he wanted to make sure she didn't do that. He maybe an asshole to his mom, but he still loved his mom, and was the only one capable of loving him, or so he thinks.

"Here," said a familiar voice that snapped Cartman out of reality and for a moment out of his tired state.

"What do you want, Jew?"

"It's the homework from last night, dipshit, here."

"Hmph, Yeah, Thanks," he said not his usual self, he was still really tired from what he had to go through.

Kyle was taken aback from this, he wanted to shout at him and say 'Hah! Now were even asshole!' But he didn't give him the chance to do that. Something was off…and he demanded to know why. He glared at him as Cartman slammed his locker and walked away from his spot, almost to feel that Kyle wasn't there.

 _What the fuck?_

Kyle was determined to know the bottom of this and right now, he continued to fume, until Stan snapped him out of his thoughts, what he saw next surprised him too. The image that he saw was of Clyde holding hands with someone he wouldn't expect, it was…Craig? Really Craig Tucker? He was always so bland whenever they were kids, and he didn't seem like he really cared much about anything? But Clyde Donovan? Many of the girls and people were silent as they watched the couple pass, they both looked so happy together.

Kyle wondered as he looked at the couple as they passed him and Stan. Many of the people started to gather as they wanted to wonder what was up. First he said openly that he was gay, and now he's holding hands with Craig. Clyde works fast, unless he too had been holding a secret and he was already doing stuff with Craig, just no one noticed. But that would be difficult since Clyde was so popular being on the school's football team and all. Kyle couldn't help as he shook his head, just what the hell.

Cartman didn't talk about anything first period about anything out of the ordinary, not the normal ripping on Kyle, barely anything, just the occasional Jew of course whenever he was mentioning Kyle about something in the book. He just wasn't acting like Cartman, he felt like he didn't have a soul, he was lifeless, and where was that warrior, that bigot that he was used to hearing on a daily basis? This was just…weird.

The worst part is, he was like this all day during their classes, he had to ask him in the hall as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Cartman, just what the fuck?"

"Excuse me, Jew?"

"I know you're not deaf, fat ass, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kahl."

"You haven't talked about anything today. Your usually taunting and praying on anyone or everything in your way, just what the fuck, asshole?"

"Nothing, goddamn it, can't I just be normal and want to learn for just one day, Kahl?"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you're Cartman, and you never gave two shits about working on anything especially school work."

"And I can't try once in a while, Jew-rat?"

"Why would you want to? You never cared about anything remotely of that nature before, why would you want to fucking start now, fat ass."

Cartman took a deep breath, and sighed:

"Maybe I have my reasons, Jew," and with that Cartman turned to walk faster, than him, bumping shoulders with Kyle as he made his way through the doors.

Something was puzzling Kyle, as he found the strange intensities at the behavior that Cartman was displaying. This wasn't like him at all, something was troubling him, and god damn it, Kyle wanted to know what. He couldn't vent out his anger or frustrations correctly if Cartman wasn't around. The world just felt like an imbalance without Cartman, it was strange to say the least.

At the cafeteria, Stan took his seat next to Kyle, and Kyle looked down at his school spaghetti, twirling the fork over the noodles over and over. Stan noticed Kyle wasn't listening as he tried to call him,

"Kyle?...Kyle? Hey…Kyle?"

To which finally he was able to come out of that trance. He blinked a little of it, and had noticed Stan had sat down to talk to him.

"Oh…hey Stan."

"Dude, seriously what's up?"

"It's nothing, just feeling a little off today."

"For what?"

"Dude, I think it's Cartman, he's not being himself."

"Whaddya talkin' about he's still Cartman."

"I know but that asshole is not being the way he usually is, something's just off."

Stan took a double take as he looked at Cartman, he looked like he was practically falling asleep over his lunch, and he was by the window seat at the cafeteria wanting to be alone. His large face rolled forward and he did fall asleep in his lunch, face full of mashed potatoes, and turkey gravy.

"Hm..I can see what you mean, he's really fucked up."

Just then the bell rang, and Cartman was the only one left to disperse, one of the teachers spotted him and shook him to wake up. He stirred as he woke up with a jolt, and started to scream out,

"Ay, No I won't do that for one-fifty that cost three-twenty! Three-twenty Goddamn it!"

"Eric?" The teacher said as she was the one who tried to wake him up, having to hear the outburst. Kyle just got to hear the last bit of that, since he was still in a rather long conversation with Stan, both him and Stan turned to where Cartman was sleeping.

"Jesus! About fuckin' time," Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah, the fat-ass practically ate so much he was falling asleep over it," Kyle said ready to land that one.

Both boys walked back to their classes.

Kyle found that Cartman the rest of the day, he still had his two periods without him, but he didn't see him in the halls or anywhere else. _Seriously?_ Kyle did find it strange he wasn't around. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked to his next class, sitting in the back of the class, he finally had the opportunity to write in his journal.

 **Tuesday, August 26** **th**

 _Today I saw Clyde and Craig holding hands together in the halls, seriously in front of people. They have no shame, I couldn't do the things they could. Being open out in public like that, just where does that confidence come from? It must be cool not to not giving a fuck, they probably do get ridiculed behind their back, by douchebags. But even through it all, they still have each other. It's kind of heartwarming to see them like that, just not having a care in the world._

 _One thing was off today though, just what happened to that asshole. He wasn't the same, even during English and History class he didn't say anything racist. This really bugs me, he also fell asleep on his lunch, and most of the time during our classes. What kept him up so late if I'm doing his homework?_

 _I don't get it, fat-ass…what the fuck is wrong with you?_

Kyle sighed, placing his pencil down closing his journal, setting it off with his books to the side, and wrote down the homework for tonight. The bell rang, and he was faced to face with Cartman, who appeared to be frowning, with a salty face. He had his hands folded and he looked pissed off.

"Hey Fat-ass."

"Not today, Kahl, after the bull crap I was given today in detention for falling asleep."

"Then maybe you should've gone to bed at a reasonable hour fat fuck! Just put the goddamn controller down just once, bastard!"

The demeanor in Cartman's eyes changed as he looked at Kyle narrowing them,

"Just stop right there Kahl, you don't know shit," he said, drawing into a more serious tone. Since when was Eric Cartman serious with him? This wasn't like him, something really was bothering him, and it was troubling him to know.

"Dude?" Kyle was still shocked that he didn't even look like he was trying.

"Told you, I wasn't in the mood for your bitchin' today Kahl…" he exclaimed as he walked onto the bus as it came to a halt to pick them up.

 _I second that, you really haven't been yourself._

Kyle found himself on the bus once more, this time he found his way to sit next to Butters who looked to be chipper than usual. He moved his knuckles together, as he seemed to be eager about something.

"Oh Hey there Kyle!"

"Butters, what's going on?"

"Oh I'm just excited this girl I really liked back in Canada is coming down here again to South Park, she said her family was going to give it another chance. So we could have our relationship another chance! Whoopie!" He said with an all so innocent smile on his face, his blonde locks trailed down to his ears like the four points of a banana peel.

"That's great, Butters, do you think she'd recognize you?"

"Well she should, we would talk back and forth, even though personal letters sometimes…she's amazing, and I can't stop thinkin' bout her."

"So you've sent her your picture then?"

"Oh heck yeah, lots of times!"

"Has she sent a picture to you?"

"Well not recently..." He paused looking down as his hands.

"That could be a bad sign you know...maybe she's not the same as you remember her."

"Now take that back! Charlotte is beautiful! Of course her accent is a little strange to others but it's manageable once you see that a lot of the same dialects are the same here!"

"Fine…Whatever, Butters."

"Anyway, I see you've been seeing Eric a whole lot."

"We just happen to be in the same class, nothing else to say, about that asshole,"

"Oh, but he did seem to be a little different this week, gotta say if I know Eric, he'd be wantin' me to do somethin' with him, and in the end well it makes me grounded for a week. But lately, he doesn't seem to be doing that. Have you noticed anything, Kyle?"

"Not much of a rise in concern…" He paused placing a hand to his chin thinking it was weird that his normal behavior has been changing. Not doing a con with Butters is really unusual, Cartman lived for things like that, it didn't seem normal that he wouldn't.

 _Cartman, what are you fucking doing?_

The bus pulled onto the stop, as Cartman was the first to get off, he had his headphones in and he was just trying to channel out the environment around him. He moved out of the bus, and walk towards his house. Kyle was about to follow suit, the other direction, when he was yanked by the collar of his jacket. It gave him seriously whiplash, he came face to face with that weirdo who stared him down yesterday.

"Whoa…Dude!"

"Don't dude me, wimp!"

He threw me, down on the ground, as I hissed in pain feeling the needle on my bum jab further into my bottom.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I growled at him, slightly irritated, I should have been more cautious but after everything that had happened the day before, I didn't think twice about it.

"Listen you Ginger reject, you are to give me your lunch money, each and every day until the end of the year."

"What?!"

"That's right, or you are gonna get a beatin' everyday if ya don't!"

He punched Kyle straight across the face, and one kick in the stomach, knocking more of the wind out of him. Kyle felt his nose getting bloody and he felt his teeth would be knocked out. Groaning, as he tried to struggle over the older kid, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Ay!"

It was the last person I wanted to see, but grateful that someone did see.

"What are you supposed to be, some pills berry doughboy reject?"

"Oh, Ha. Ha. Ha. How original, how about you let the jew go, you steroid shit eater!"

He did just that, and dropped Kyle down on the ground, walking closer to Cartman. 

"What did you call me asswipe?" he said bending down to get to his level. Cartman took this opportunity and kicked him right in the balls, hard. He also punched him right in the face as he planted his fat ass on his collarbone, making sure he didn't get up as he laid the smack down.

"You lack a disaprine! And you need to respect mah authoratah!" he said in one of his trademark lines, the man passed out, from the vicious attack, allowing Cartman to get off of him.

Dusting off his hands from his blood, he found his way walking towards Kyle, Cartman folded his arms, as Kyle staggered trying to get up from his spot. Cartman shook his head and knelt over pick him up, Kyle immediately slapped his hand away. He did have his pride too you know, Cartman just scoffed with an immediate whatever.

"Cartman?"

"Hey Kahl, just dropped my book."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he snorts as his lip twitches "S'all it is."

"Sure, fat-ass…thanks," Kyle said as he continued to move to gather his books out of the commotion. Cartman helped Kyle pick up his books, and thus retrieving his own book.

"So, yeah..see ya."

"See ya, Jew."

Kyle walked funny since the needle had snapped into him, he would have to tell his mother exactly what had happened throughout it all. The needle was dangerous to fish out now, so he would have to have one of his parents do it.

Cartman kept a close eye on Kyle, pretending to have walked the other, way but at what had happened just now, he didn't want to take that immediate chance. He trailed Kyle in doing so, until he had made it home, once he closed the door. Cartman sighed, as he then left to go straight home.

Kyle groaned as he continued to move, throughout the house to find his mother "Mom I'm home…" He said out of breath and feeling terrible.

"Bubbie your home…your—"She was surprised to find him like that, he could barely move, her beautiful baby boy was hurt, "Oh my god my baby! My baby! Who did this to you?!"

"Mom...just some jerk on the bus, he was threatening me."

"You're not in danger are you, Kyle? Because you know we could enroll you again in karate."

"That's okay mom, I doubt he'd be coming near me again…just…my needle got lodged into me…and I don't think I can get it out…"

"Oh my Kyle! We've got to get that out of you immediately."

Cartman walked home, on his way home his foot hit the edge of the step to his house, thus slipped his grip on the book a little, only to have something fly out from it. Cartman's eyes widened this wasn't his. But he still found it strange, he started to read the first few pages that felt freshly written, reading the page from yesterday, some of the words caught him a little off-guard and he found himself to swallow, feeling a small lump in his throat, and his cheeks reddening.

' _I can't deny it…for some reason…I do like it when we bicker…even if it's something small like this. He's a manipulative fuck, lazy about school work, but he still has something about him that many others don't possess. He was on his knees, snickering at me as he fiddled around with the insulin today too…for some reason…when he was on his knees...I kinda liked it.'_

A small smile played on lips as his fingers tapped the note book to his hip, he had found it to be Kyle's note book, and is he going to give hell to that Jew tomorrow.


	3. Girls and websites

Kyle winced as he felt his mom fish out the needle that stuck in pretty deep, trying to withstand the pain, but fucking damn, it _hurts._ After a long amount of time, his mother finally found the other end of the needle, which was wedged deep within his left butt cheek. He sucked in his teeth, feeling his mom take the tweezers, and finally pulling it all the way out. She examined the needle, as the blood dripped from the point.

Kyle winced, as a small trickle of crimson liquid started to run in between his cheeks, it started to irritate him. Shelia caught notice of this as she immediately grabbed the wash cloth from the kitchen, and placed it on her son's keister.

Slowly but surely Kyle found his way sitting up from on the couch, that asshole hit hard. It felt like it wouldn't be the last time he would see that shithead. If it wasn't for Cartman, he would have sustained much more of a beating, he continued to wince, feeling sore from his stomach and the intense scratches and cuts on his face, and he looked like a bloody mess.

Moments later his mother returned with a warm wash cloth, gauze, and bandages. She started to talk, in her usual concerned powerful voice,

"Did you get a good look at this punk? What was he wearing, I swear we can alert the authorities on this matter, he shouldn't be walking around terrorizing innocent students. He hurt my little baby. My baby!"

"Ah, Jesus, mom…c'mon."

"You were just hurt, Kyle and you want me to just walk away?"

"Mom, I've got to learn how to fight my own battles…I can't run away from anyone who decides to humiliate me or beat me up, try to understand, for my sake?"

"Kyle, I still don't understand, but I will have to intervene if this behavior continues, you're my little bobbula."

"Just have believe in me for once, come on mom, do it for me."

Shelia took a deep breath and sighed, nodding her head, as she finished patching Kyle up, as she got up she explained, "Well, I'd say your exempt from your chores today, go do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom," Kyle said, getting up from the couch, grabbing his books from the floor, bending down seemed to be rough on him as well, he struggled moving as he walked weakly up the stairs. He winced in each step, feeling each blow being a memory with all of it. He felt like it had been a long time, but he finally found the strength to make it up to his room. Moving his hands over the books, his eyes widened in frantic horror.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

He said, feeling the ping of desperation, his privacy becoming lost, as he tried to find the one thing he confided into, his most private observational thoughts. _What the Fuck?!_

Having the sensation of wanting to scream out loud, but knowing he couldn't, he didn't want to alarm his mother, especially after the situation that happened on the bus. He paused, trying to calm down, wondering where he could have misplaced it. Slapping his palm to his face, he was already feeling the weight of stress out of it all.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ._

Kenny smiled as he worked at the SoDaSopa, he worked in a minor restaurant within the industrial district. He worked as a common errand boy, cleaning dishes, sweeping outside, and seating customers. It was a place he didn't want to be, but it was his responsibility he had to face, and despite his parents being the most fucked up out of it, they were still his parents, he had to think about his siblings as well, especially his little sister, Karen.

Jenny Mackerson, was supposed to meet up with Kenny later that night, and they were supposed to be going to that drive in movie tonight. That was something Kenny was looking forward to, he would put on the good ol' Mccormick charm. Jenny Mackerson is the hottest girl in school, no one could ever pass that opportunity up, and besides her incredibly large rack was one of the high motivations for Kenny.

Kenny continued to wash the dishes of the discarded plates, sweat started to build over his brow, his hood was down when he was inside the kitchen. Since the heat from the ovens and stove radiated heat, there wasn't a reason to have his hood all the way up, his piercing blue eyes examined every single crevice of the plates, inspecting it for any crud left on it. His hair was pulled back in a small pony tail, as he didn't have enough funds to get a haircut. It was depressing to fully think about it, but Kenny's home life had always been that way. Every little thing he made, had to be for the family.

Kenny was smacked with adult responsibilities, and he was only in middle school. Kenny had accepted this when he was very young, fully understanding that his parents didn't make the best decisions in the world. But they did give them a roof over their head, and could scrounge up what little they could afford. Now that he was working, he was able to get some real food in the home, and was able to find a way to pay for some of the bills that his father had struggled on.

Kenny wiped the sweat from his brow, as he sighed, the pile of dishes seemed to be increasing then decreasing, and it seemed to be endless. He sighed, as he continued to wash the dishes, looking forward to his night with Jenny. His thoughts were finally interrupted when he heard one of the servers.

"Hey, Ken there is a spill on table five, I was wondering if you could clean it up, and soon, were expecting a party of seven tonight, and that's out biggest table, kay?"

"Alright, I'll get right on it," Kenny said as he reluctantly moved to the broom closet grabbing a rag and cleaner, he walked out there and bent down next to table five, spraying a few spots on the initial spill, rubbing the rag all around it so it would absorb the liquid, it was sprite.

He was so intent on getting that spot clean, it was something his boss looked for. After all it was a hard struggle to keep this job, despite his age, when there would be others much more qualified. Getting up, from his spot, he moved the rag to his apron pocket, just then he felt a collision.

"Aw shit!" the voice said as it collided into him, both of them slammed down on the floor.

"Ugh!" Kenny yelped as he landed on his bottom, he shook his head, as he furrowed his eyebrows, but his features soften when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Eheh..Sorry," it belonged to a beautiful girl, she was small and petite, her hair shoulder length, curly and a darker shade of brown, she looked to be a little shy, she wore dark blue jeans with patches on them, and a lavender tank top.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kenny questioned as he looked at her, concerned, why was she in such a hurry for?

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry about that…I didn't see where I was…" she was immediately cut off by a rather large gentleman, he started to shout at her.

"There you are! You good for nothing brat!"

"N-No!" she yelped, as she winced as he grabbed her by her arm to pull her up, he looked suspicious, drunk, and he looked terrible.

"Look we didn't come to South Park for you to be wandering around! You are to stay close by and that's what you're supposed to do! Like a good little brat!"

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows at the conversation, this didn't settle well with him, this man shouldn't treat anyone like this especially a little girl.

"Daddy, please… I'm sorry..I'm sorry…" she pleaded as he took her by the arm.

"Finally you're seeing it my way, come on 'Cat'," he dragged her away from Kenny, she had the look of pain hidden behind her eyes as her father dragged her out. Kenny got up from his spot, and stared out where the girl was dragged out, he starred down at the door where she had gone through.

Stan sighed, as he took a drink from his bottle water, watching the cheerleaders from the corner of his eyes, his attention was on the beautiful girl he's liked ever since grade school. His one and only sweetheart Wendy. He's seen her change, right before his eyes, and by each passing day she grew more beautiful each moment. Stan sighed, dreamily, and was nudged some by Token.

"Stan?"

"Hey Token."

"Man, just look at the cheerleaders out there, all for us."

"Yeah…" Stan said in a dreamy state, his mind still on Wendy.

"And that means, we have to work too, right Stan,"

Stan finally snapped out of his dream-like statement, crashing down in reality that the cheerleaders were working hard to motivate them, the football players to perform their all filling the stands with spirit. He had to pick up the slack, he was after all the star quarterback, Stan did have to prove that worth especially his sixth grade year, when he tried out. Finding himself being the second slot for the Quarterback to eighth grader Joey Myrin. However, Joey was soon erased later that same year, after finding the traces of illegal substances within his system. Stan was the one up to plate, many people were against it, but he had to stand up, he had to Stan proud.

"Yeah! Let's go over play 32 again," he said determined getting out of his seat to join the other guys.

Wendy finished her cheer, and turned to face Stan who walked with Token. A bright smile appeared on her features, as she saw him walk away, knowing full well that he had probably watched her routine, her cheeks were flushing red, as she thought of him, she sighed smiling happy, as his name went through her mind.

 _Oh, Stan._

At the Cartman residence he gave a soft smile as he read some more of the gray notebook. He felt a small snicker appeared on his lips. Cartman was a sinister bastard, and he could use this to his advantage if he played his cards right. He chuckled some more as he turned a page of the journal reading the entry today.

"Hm, I guess I might've missed the Clyde and Craig thing today…damn, that fucking sucks," he cursed somewhat, but still feel a little smile float up on his lips. Knowing fully aware that this book belonged to the one and only pain in the ass ginger jew monster. He sighed as he continued to read back to the part about helping Kyle in the bathroom.

Cartman kept to himself about that too, but he actually enjoyed it himself. He found the entire situation hilarious, and it was something he often visualized within his dreams on some nights. In order to get through some tough nights, he would imagine that it was his Jew who he was performing for, it wasn't strangers online, but it was Kyle.

 _Weak._

That thought ran through his head, but he couldn't be anymore further than the truth. He felt embarrassed and humiliated doing this every night, he had to find some solace into doing this, it made him stronger, throughout this painful experience. Cartman sighed heavily, closing the notebook, putting it off to the side of the screen away from the computer. He moved his webcam into position, as he went onto his normal website, signing in, booting up and checked the many different subscribers he had gotten today, the ridiculous requests that he had to bargain for.

 **[HungDaddy88]** If you Jack off with peanut butter and a cock ring over your dick I'll give you two-hundred-fifty.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** Ah, your breaking my balls Hung, I normally charge three-hundred.

Cartman sighed typing that, that part was true, but he had to fish money one way or another and baiting him out was one of his methods in doing so, he slid the dresser drawer and took a jar of peanut butter, sitting it next to the computer monitor. He then opened up the next two windows as he saw one of them had the name he could guess be one horny chick, and another guy.

 **[WhoreRocker69]** Aren't you such a sweet thang, just what can you stick up in there, I'd like to see it, baby-cakes show me dem ass cheeks.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** How much?

 **[WhoreRocker69]** If you can do that, sweet cheeks then I'll be willing to pay four-hundred and fifty dollars.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** That much, hmm..I'll consider it in my stream tonight.

 **[LittlePenis4Days]** You're so freaky, I was wondering if you're into crossdressing too, you would make one sassy gurl, dayum.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** I do, it'll cost about five-hundred-fifty dollars.

 **[LittlePenis4Days]** Why so much little fag?

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** Getting the stains out of a dress is a real pain in the ass.

Cartman rolled his eyes, at the request, it was humiliating, but he knew what he had to do. Yanking his hair out, getting up, he made his way toward the closet, fishing his large chubby hand throughout the back of the closet

"Ay, God fucking damn it..." he muttered under his breath as he wedged his fingers way in there and pulled out a light pink dress, placing it onto his bed.

He shook his head and scoffed at the worn pink dress, that even had a light minor stains spread throughout it. No matter how many times he scrubbed the dress, the stains wouldn't completely vanish. It also went the same for his shame, no matter how much he felt he was doing something good, it was always turned into something bad or unethical.

 _Welp, here goes another night._

Meanwhile,

Kyle had finished dinner with his family, and now was tutoring Ike with his math homework, despite the horrible pain he was in, he knew he had to suck it up, he had promised his little brother, and he always followed through with it, some instances of his elementary school days were evidence of that.

Placing his hands over the pencil, he still felt nervous, he still couldn't find his notebook and it has drove him crazy. He thought of everything that he had done today, and came to one conclusion, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought as he pieced it together, everything achieving clarity, becoming clear enough for him.

 _That….That Asshole!_

His cheeks became flushed, as her eyes burnt with anger as now realization had hit him hard, there was no denying it, no other explanation. It wasn't in his backpack or in his books, like it normally was…there was one explanation, he didn't have his own book, he had that fat bastards. Kyle knew Cartman could give a rat's ass about any private matters, and what's worse was the content that he wrote.

 _Oh. God._

He wrote his full-fledged confession that he thought of those thoughts of Cartman, and that he knows the secret that he liked guys. He would never hear the end of it from that fat-fuck, he would just taunt, and mock him to no end about the entire situation, and this made his blood boil.

"Kyle?"

Kyle snapped back out of his own thoughts, and came face to face with his young brother. For a moment there he had forgot that he was in the process of helping him study, Kyle gave off a nervous chuckle to brush it off.

"Haha, sorry, Ike…just have a lot on my mind, I've got to start doing some of my own homework too."

"Do you want to stop for tonight?" Ike said in a worried tone, having had heard from their mother at dinner that Kyle got beat up today on the bus.

"Oh, damn it, Ike don't give me that look, I'm not some weak girl that has to relay on others for protection, tch…let's just continue…" Kyle tried to shake it off, he had already gone through humiliation today, and his family keeps bringing it up, who knows the torment he'll get tomorrow by that bastard.

Kyle knew it was in Cartman's nature to gloat over any victories, he loved to mock, gloat, and celebrate over anything humiliating others. So he wouldn't miss the chance to do this to Kyle, it was always a constant race to one up each other, and Kyle felt now that Cartman had him backed into a corner, he was trying to mentally prepare himself for such torment, there was always a loop hole in it somewhere. When things look grim on Kyle's side it always ended up playing in his favor, he needed something like that.

Kyle shook his head, and after a while they called it a stopping point for the night. Kyle sighed, wishing Ike goodnight after leaving his room. He went into his room, and cracked open his books to start his own homework, there was only one problem. Kyle looked furious as he slammed his book down onto his desk.

 _I can't fucking concentrate!_

He laced his pale fingers through his strands of crimson red hair, groaning, he felt his face grow hot, burying his face down onto the desk. This entire situation was nerve wracking, it was having some effect on him. He clenched his fist, as he felt a surge of power come with his resolve, he had to stand strong, and he cannot back down from Cartman. He never had and he never will, he wasn't weak, he wasn't a pussy, not now not ever. Whenever Cartman was involved he knew he had to fight, he couldn't stand by and let him do as he pleases, and this situation was no different.

His mind started to drift as he started to think of the swirling anger towards him, but was it blinding anger, or did it channel into something else.

 _What the fuck! Fucking Damn it!_

He cursed internally, as he felt an uncomfortable tightness within his pants, biting his lower lip he groaned. He turned off the light on his desk, as he went onto his computer. Just visualizing wasn't going to work for him, as it has done the previous night. He just knew, since his body was already wracked with much pain. Kyle opened up his laptop and started his look onto vulgar porn on the internet. He moved one of his hands down to the tightness of his jeans, feeling himself starting to sweat, as an entire tingling sensation traveled around his entire body. Groaning softly, he hissed feeling everything tighten within him, he felt some sort of dizziness as he was swayed by such pleasure. Trying to be quiet without alarming that of his parents who were still awake.

After sometime Kyle felt himself on edge, as he twisted and turned his legs within his chair. Moaning silently as he felt himself release within the confine of the palm of his hand, he breathed in and out as he huffed in exhaustion. He gingerly looked at the computer sighing as he placed his hand on the mouse, clicking on the exit button. Only to have an ad appear on the screen, something about a website where it's actual people not paid actors, and they satisfy all fetishes and desires.

 _Fetishes and desires?_

Did Kyle really have something like that? He wasn't sure at first, heck, he wasn't sure entirely about his feelings for Cartman since they were completely discovered not long ago. He raised an eyebrow, curious to understand exactly what it exactly was, he was cautious of course and allowed the anti-virus activated in the background so any suspicious behavior would automatically become picked up and deleted.

In a short while Kyle found himself on the website, asking him to register for an account. Kyle sighed, rubbing his temples. He could have stopped for the night, but he couldn't risk the chance of his mom snooping onto his computer when he was away at school. Kyle had to do this now, his curiosity was getting the better of him, and within moments he had a viewer account.

 **[FunFineTimes23]** Welcome newcomer, remember to respect the performers and their prices, negotiations are acceptable, but arguments are not. Remember special requests cost money, but normal activities like jacking off or flicking the bean are free Remember if it's not fun then it's not enjoyable.

 **[TotallyKB13]** Yeah, thanks.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Hi! This is your first viewing?

 **[TotallyKB13]** Yes.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Don't be shy, it's cool, were all human and we all have needs and desires, depends on your flavor, really.

Kyle couldn't believe what he just read, and felt a shiver run down his back, was he really going to go through with this? It felt so wrong…and so dirty. He didn't understand, his mind screamed out righteousness but his body continued to want more of it all. Kyle felt his manhood twitch from within his boxers again, as he stuck his tongue out licking the corner of his mouth, as he typed back

 **[TotallyKB13]** Just what exactly goes on this website?

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Okay, I'll give you the low down, basically this website is a freak site, and of course it costs extra when you get a premium account. Basically, the performers have to do a free viewing once a week to show their activity, and then they can take customer requests, but it's good for the free viewers who are teetering on getting a premium account to get a little taste of what their missing.

 **[TotallyKB13]** So you are saying that, each of the performers on here come on once a week?

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** That's exactly what I am saying, they will come on give a free squeeze, and then it's your chance to pick out to see if you want to enroll in a premium account.

 **[TotallyKB13]** So when does the performer come on?

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** In the next three minutes, if you want to be patient and wait for them. They're just normal people doing it via webcam from their homes, no shame, and they love it.

Kyle didn't want to think that everyone loved what they were doing, he always hated people who had chosen that lifestyle because they could have used something to better themselves. Instead of selling their bodies in some private manner. However, no matter how much logic reasoned with his head, he still came to the same conclusion. He was still human, and he did have certain urges in his adolescence. Becoming curious at this age by experimenting with his junk, and the fascination of his own sexuality. It showed that he was trying to find his place within it all, but he felt strongly that it was leaning towards a certain fat-ass.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** Hey everyone, here is my weekly contribution for the night, be sure to catch me doing requests on my stream. I will be in a dress, rolled in peanut better, and will pleasure myself with the pleasure master 2000, here you go free users, my cock and balls.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Oh wow! You're so thick, I could just almost see all the veins, so hot, and I'm dripping.

Kyle didn't see a face of the body instead he saw his eyes looking over at a set of undone pants, a large dick, and balls. Given the angle of the webcam's trajectory they made it look like the dick looked bigger than it normally was. Kyle felt strange watching this, as he saw the choppy use of the webcam, as it was jacking off.

Kyle frowned a little, as he felt strange in the pit of his stomach, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at the crotch of the 'performer' on the other end.

 _What the hell?_

This felt strange to him, different somehow, it felt strange that this person was a normal individual that also had a normal life, and this was their income. It felt no better than a common whore, he sighed, as a thought automatically wandered off to Cartman,

 _Sometimes he'd piss me off so much, But other times I feel he's right…I wouldn't have told him, anyway…_

 **[TotallyKB13]** For some reason, I'm experiencing a sensation I didn't think was possible.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Oh my gawd! I know it's so fucking hottt!

 **[TotallyKB13]** Is that what it is?

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** You know, if it's not something to your liking, you can always get a premium membership.

Kyle blinked at what the person was saying, pausing to fully think about it, and the situation. This person had offered more, but just like the website had told that in order to see him do more, he would have to make a premium account. Questioning himself, did he really want to see more? Sighing deeply, he grabbed a large amount of his own hair, this was all confusing him to no end. The worst part of it all was…he was starting to visualize his mind into certain sets with that, leading to the temptation of performing the act of filacio. He bit his lower lip, slightly gritting his teeth. He wanted to look away at the display being performed on the webcam, they had somewhat slowed down their motions, probably waiting for a response.

 **[TotallyKB13]** Still deciding.

Just then he got an instant private message outside of the group viewing chat. He blinked alarmed, as he saw a message blinking instantly.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** I can offer more, and please every single one of your desires, come on, its only twenty bucks.

 **[TotallyKB13]** I'm still unsure.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** Literally, every one of your desires…

Kyle was taken aback by that statement, sighing somewhat, were they for real? _Anyone of his desires?_ Just what were his desires anyway? He questioned to himself shaking his head, sitting in his chair, he slumped down further into it. He could start picking up on his chores for his weekly allowance, he could pass it up and only ask for miniscule things. They didn't have to be elaborate or extreme or anything.

 **[TotallyKB13]** I'll bite, I'll sign up.

 **[KingOfAuthority13]** Happy to satisfy a welcoming customer, my rates are shown on my account, just click on my name and you can get all the information, pleasure doing business with you.

He was surprised in himself that he was going through with all of this, couldn't believe that he was doing this. Towards the end of his fifth grade year his father had helped him open a bank account, his father had urged him to try to save as much as he could. Kyle was doing just that, since he never gave into temptation before, which was always Stan. But something about this was different, oh so different.

 _I'm so fucked up._

He had opened an account with his father towards the end of his fifth grade year, his father thought he should be responsible and that opening a bank account showed just that. His father advised him that it would be best to save. Kyle did save a little on the side, but he did spend here and there too. He did save a lot, since most of the things he had to consider, if he really needed it, how badly did he need it, and would it be worth now or later?

Kyle trailed the mouse over the accept button as he filled out his information. He was now a premium member, he really couldn't believe himself that he was doing all this. Placing a hand over his face, he rubbed his eyes, groaning a little at what he just committed to.

On the other side of the screen, the large figure of Eric Cartman sighed, finishing up his opening to catch other curious people that wander into the site. He had manipulated many to come to the website, and let's be honest, he was a master of manipulation. Always had manipulated the situation in his favor, the website should be calling him to give them at least half of the commission, he's probably been one of the most popular hits that the site has gotten. That wasn't something to be proud about, Cartman scoffed at that, placing his thumb to his lips feeling satisfied for gaining another viewer.

Chuckling to himself, it wasn't a normal chuckle but that of something empty and lonesome.

 _Weak._

Cartman thought to himself, as he finished his little "preview" for his new viewers, he then turned off his webcam and explained he would be going now for his live stream. As if the walls weren't thick enough, he heard loud moaning coming from the next room over.

Was that going to be his future?

Cartman turned away from the webcam gathering everything he needed for tonight, as a tear streamed down his cheek, falling down onto the washed out pink dress that he held in his grasp.


	4. Manipulation and Recognition

The next day was a normal school day, Kyle felt drained, and he couldn't believe he lost his journal. To make matters even worse, that ass hat was in possession of it. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger at the thought of him having his journal, but it was the only logical conclusion he came up with. The name in his text book wasn't his own, but was Eric Cartmans.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, as he walked to the bus stop. Possessing a messenger bag that smacked his hip as he walked. His eyes were met with that of his large rival, and secret lover. And to his dismay they were the only two at the bus stop so far.

"Well, Well, Well…"

Oh here we go,

"Not one fuckin' word..."

"Or what, Kahl?"

"You know, god damn what."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I need some reminding."

"The fuck you don't, asshole!"

"Aw, Kahl, I just wanna hear you beg."

"No fuckin' way."

"Then I guess you're not gettin' it back anytime soon, Jew-boy."

To Kyle's relief he was joined at the bus stop by Kenny, since today was a Tuesday, and Stan had football practice. When Kenny had stopped, so did that one argument, but that wasn't enough for Cartman.

"Got the chapters for English?" He questioned, looking rather annoyed at having to ask him out of the blue like this, but he knew he had to change it now that they weren't alone at the bus stop.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he said looking up with half annoyed eyes, staring down at Cartman his rather large menace.

"Psh, Whatever, schools for hippies and lame-os" he said in a mild brush off, not really interested in the project to begin with; "still can't believe they paired me up with the likes of juu."

"Trust me, you're the last person, I'd want to be paired up with," he said bitterly,

This was strange because with what Kyle saw at Cartman looked a little bit of hurt, but it may have just been him imagination, right, he was only seeing things. No way would Cartman be easily hurt by something like this, he was the bitter asshole he's known practically forever right?

Kenny didn't say anything during their quarrels, he didn't really have any business about it, and it seemed normal since they had been going at it for a long time. Kenny took his usual seat next to Kyle, while Cartman sat up front leaning his elbow onto the window staring out at the passing buildings, he was already drained from last night. Even so he tried not to let that change him, he couldn't show weakness, because if he did that Jew brat would know something's up, and he couldn't just take that chance.

Kenny and Kyle sat in the back, as Kenny started going on about Jenny Mackerson, and how large her breasts were once again, saying he had bought the latest edition of playboy magazine and that Jenny Mackerson had some of the largest breasts he ever feasted his eyes on. But the righteous part of him wandered about that girl, 'Cat'.

They were silent on the way to school, it didn't seem the say without Stan being in their corner. Kyle was still upset not being able to get his journal back, his face still flushing. The fat ass was probably mocking him with it. He angry bit his lip as he retreated towards the hall of their middle school, he caught up to Cartman.

"Gimme back my journal now!"

"Now is that anyway to ask, meh?"

"I'm warning you!"

"Or what Kahl? Your precious little secret would be found out, eh, jew-boy, fag?"

Just then Kyle shoved Cartman towards the ground and gritting his teeth, his eyes furrowing in anger.

"You god damn asshole!" he shouted at him, at the now fallen Cartman.

Cartman looked at Kyle as he got up dusting himself off, he noticed in the corner of his eye the dean was coming their way, rolling them, he went into his backpack and gave Kyle the journal. Not wanting to deal with being punished after school, since he had to do double time on the website.

"Here, Jew, Christ, I didn't want this hassle so god damn early in the mornin', lucky for yew, I don't feel like gettin' detention, again."

Kyle looked at Cartman in a surprised manner when he gave him his journal, he placed it deep in his backpack. And when he did just that, the dean and principal came their way.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked the dean, who had a bald head and wore a white business suit and black slacks.

"Nuttin' to worry 'bout, Jus' ya know, he's havin' repressed emotions lately, gramma's sick, probably didn't see where he was goin, no problem at all, ere'," he exclaimed as he dusted himself off and patting Kyle on the back for reassurance.

Cartman was in the way of the view of Kyle's face, so that the Dean and the Principal couldn't see his puzzled expression. The Dean and the Principal waved and said before turning their back on the both of them,

"Very well, carry on then,"

They walked away from them as they started to talk about further improvements on the school budget.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked still having a still puzzled look, but his eyebrows knitted together giving him of a more angry demeanor.

"I think I saved yew, asshole, or did yew want fuckin' detention?" he said as he turned to face Kyle looking at him in the eyes, pointing a finger to his chest.

"I wouldn't care about getting' detention fat-ass,"

"I'm sure yer parents would think otherwise,"

Kyle grew more furious, and turned away from Cartman scoffing at him, as he went to walk to his locker, he had to get ready for class anyway since the bell was going to ring at any moment.

But just when he was about to walk further away from the large boy, he heard him speak one more time,

"N' Kahl, we're gonna talk' bout it."

Kyle started to feel a lump form in his throat at those words, they're gonna talk about it? He didn't think he could match his eyes with his once arch nemesis with that statement. So, Cartman did read it, was the final conclusion he came up with. He was fucked…extremely.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck," he said as he finally disappeared out of view, having bitter words to what he was really trying to say. He stomped off while carrying his English book in his grasp, not giving the fat fuck a second glance, knowing full and well he was possibly making a smirk on his lips, and he wasn't too far off either.

During English class, he sat there as he went over the papers and turning in his homework from yesterday. He luckily for him, wrote it down in an agenda, even though he didn't have his own English book yesterday, he still was fortunate enough that he had the power of the internet for further research purposes.

While passing his paper forward, he yawned, he had been a wreck last night, and was starting to become a wreck the rest of today. He didn't want to deal with Cartman, and he just wanted to have someone to talk to, he was stuck.

Kenny didn't appear at lunch he was excused on the absence of his job needing him, evidently someone had called out sick, and he was a replacement server. Kenny whom had always worked as a busser found it to be his chance into doing this, to his surprise the table he was serving first happened to be that girl…

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, her eyes held some sort of pain, she also wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Hard to make out any other skin on her body other than her face, she sat across from her father.

"Can I getcha somethin' to drink?" he questioned, as he gripped the pen firmly in his hand, he was already becoming suspicious of the man that sat across from her, especially the display that had happened days ago in this restaurant.

"Yeah, bud, I'd like to have a Heineken, no ice, hold the ice."

Kenny wrote that down on the pad, as he turned his attention towards the younger girl. She paused a little bit, as she weakly spoke,

"I-I'll just have a glass of water…"

His eyebrows knitted in a concerned look as he wrote down water, surely she would have wanted something else, was she being forced to only get water?

"Comin' right up," he said as he turned from the table, fetching to go get the drinks, he still held some concern for her as he poured both drinks in their respectable glasses, and held the tray in one hand.

Serving them both the drinks, he cringed when he heard the man shouting at his daughter? Did she really have to put up with a monster like that? He shook his head at the thought and retreated towards the back with some menus as the next set of customers arrived moments later. He had to remain professional here, for he was at his job, and not on the streets.

"Thanks, that'll be all," the man said, the girl looked at him with somewhat pleading eyes, Kenny couldn't do anything he felt defenseless.

Stan didn't have football practice today, instead he was at home pondering about Wendy. His thoughts were always on her these days, and things seemed to be going his way for once. He sighed some, as he laid in his bed thinking of her. But was slowly interrupted by a knock on his door, evidently it was his sister, Shelly.

"C'mon turd, it's time for dinner, mom says if you don't get down by the count of—"

"Alright, Jesus, I'm going."

Apparently Stan was more into his thoughts than he'd hope for since he had missed the first few times that his mother had called them for dinner. He just couldn't help himself the poor boy was in love. He marched downstairs as he was greeted by glares from his mother and his father, and Shelly just gave a snicker as she sat down at the table.

"Took ya' long enough, mister?" said Randy Marsh, Stan's father.

"Okay, I just have a lot on my mind, alright?" He said in annoyance as he took his place.

"You've been spending lots of time with Wendy lately," Sharon Marsh, Stan's mother said.

"Well, mom, she's my girlfriend so.."

"Have you been using protection?" Randy chimed in.

"Ah! Really Randy! At the table!" Sharon interrupted.

"Look, I just want to make sure our son is being safe!"

"But don't ya think there is a time for that? Seriously? I'm concerned too but—"

"C'mon Sharon, we gotta make sure he's doing the right things, he's a guy, you know."

"I know, Randy! But still it's a matter of principle, besides were eating!"

"Okay-Okay enough...fine, yes...I've been using protection," Stan said getting tired of this tedious argument.

"See that's what I wanted to know, Good job, Stan," Randy said as he passed the mashed potatoes.

"I HATE THIS FAMILY," Shelly muttered under her breath as she ate her vegetables.

Stan didn't say much more at dinner, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a text on his phone, he looked down in his pocket as he answered it, it was a text from Wendy.

[Hi Stan! Just got out of practice! How're you?]

Stan smiled at the text, he ran his thumb over it, not paying attention that his parents were looking at him.

[Good, eating dinner with my family, I'll call you later, alright?]

He hit send, as his eyes made contact with his parents staring at him.

"What? I can't text my girlfriend?"

Kyle was at home now, logged on to his computer, his mother and father were out with Ike to go to the movies, seeing a movie he didn't really want to see himself. Besides he had a lot of things he had to do at home, and now he had to worry about payment to the website he was a part of. _Jesus'_ He thought to himself, _How did I get myself into this, damn it._

Kyle went onto the website now logging in under his name

 **[TotallyKB13 has logged in]**

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Hey there, see you've got a premium account now, now you can see all the good shit!

 **[TotallyKB13]** Yeah, guess so.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Got a favorite one so far?

Kyle pondered as he only was enticed to get a premium account because the person who convinced him seems for sure, and they were manipulating him in some way..kind of like..

Kyle shook that thought from his head, as they couldn't possibly be the same person.

 **[TotallyKB13]** Well, King of Authority does seem to live up to his name, and his performances.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Oh man, he's like legend on here, seems like he lured you in for real.

 **[TotallyKB13]** I guess so.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** He's probably going to be on tonight, like always, you're here kind of early you know.

 **[TotallyKB13]** Yeah, it's whatever, I'll be lurking here, for a bit.

Kyle wasn't wrong he was just going to have himself logged in, while he did some of his work for class. He rolled his eyes as he continued to read the lovely bones, and within hours it was time for the show. Kyle put the book away, as he shuffled it with his notes ready for class tomorrow.

 **[KingofAuthority13 has logged in]**

 **[KingofAuthority13]** Alright, guys' shows gonna be startin' soon, any last minute requests?

 **[TotallyKB13]** Yeah, wondering if you could turn around so I could see your fucking ass. Give it a good smack for safety measure.

Kyle couldn't believe what he had just typed out, but he really did get drawn in so he might as well get his monies worth he was paying for his services after all. One thing he did know was that he was a legit guy, with an out of focus webcam. He probably did that on purpose so people wouldn't recognize him.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** Whatever, that stuff I can do for free, just a smack, that's nothing.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** Ah, totally wanna see your ass, never shown us before.

 **[KingofAuthoriy13]** I've asked you to get a premium membership before, not my fault you don't do it.

 **[JuicyGingerBush008]** I know..I know..I just can't afford it right now.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** Well, there's your answer, anyway for the people who have requests I'll be doing them as follows..KB wants me to smack my ass, Hung wants more costume fun, Vicky wants some pudding play…and that just taps out my night.

Kyle sighed, his request sounded really stupid in his thought, but it felt like he had seen them before on webcam elsewhere. Kyle wasn't stupid, he felt like he was onto something, and that background behind them raised some further questioning himself. Was he really going to be doing this? Was this the right thing to do? He sighed somewhat, as he unzipped his pants now defeated by the irony in front of him. He found a way to hook up his computer to record some of the shows whenever he wasn't online. So he could keep them for his own personal pleasures. He had caught King doing things with his phallus and scrotum, things he hadn't thought of doing in his own way.

Kyle had recorded all of that, there wasn't anything in the rules stating that it was illegal in doing so, and ever since his escapade with Apple he made sure that he read the user agreement. Kyle set the recording as King was getting ready to display his ass on webcam for him. However, Kyle's eyes blinked a bit as he clicked in further zoom on the ass that was in his face.

 _Oh. My. God!_

Kyle couldn't believe it, he knew that ass anywhere. Since it was something that a certain fatass always had bragged about during the times growing up with him. One thing puzzled him to no end though…he would have to ask Cartman that later. Kyle couldn't help it as he felt more turned on then ever by the ass that was in front of him. Stroking himself with every inch of his fingertips made him groan and moan in pleasure. It was him...there was no denying that.

Within moments Kyle's cheeks turned red as a tomato as he felt himself closer and closer to the oncoming climax. He found himself shouting out his _name_ ,

"Damn it! Eric!"

Kyle's eyes went wide at the sudden realization that hit him, why did he say Eric…was it the fact that Cartman was the one who was on the other side of it? It didn't seem like it would be anything Kyle would doing, then again he was doing things he didn't think he would do in a rational state of mind.

 _That mother fucker._

That thought came to Kyle as he unzipped his pants, it was just in time too because his parents had arrived home moments later from the movies. Kyle closed out the webcam stream and started to type in a PM box to King of Authority.

Cartman sighed when he got the request to smack his ass, it wasn't a big deal since he was used to doing ass play in the past. And since KB was someone new, they probably haven't seen his ass before. Cartman sighed getting ready to pull down his brown trousers, and displayed his ass for KB to see, he gave it a smack a few times. He had the other kinds of toys at his disposal by the desk, usually he would charge a little more if there was something playful to it like insertion or lathering it up with something. He really hoped KB was getting off well enough. Soon he saw his PMs going off the charts to do more with his ass. Cartman snickered as he went over to his bed, getting off the chair he took out a cane, since this was a preview after all and he was a premium member he would be getting the full show eventually. Cartman took out a ruler, and started to smack himself with it. Reddening his jiggly ass in a more provocative manner. The ruler bent inwardly as he did this, smacking it as he took in the torture. It was something to be ashamed of but he didn't care. His mother on the other side was tending to another one of her 'clients' as he did all this anyway. Lucky for him he had gotten used to all of this shit over the years. Once he was done punishing himself for his viewer he had gotten an interesting PM.

 **[TotallyKB13]** There's something you should know.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** What you didn't like it?

 **[TotallyKB13]** No it's not that, it's something else.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** Then what is it?

 **[TotallyKB13]** I know who you are.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** Haha, very funny.

Cartman played this as if they couldn't be serious about all of this, exactly who did this person think they were fooling, he was probably just bullshitting trying to get their price cut or something along the lines of that. Cartman wasn't going to be easily persuaded.

 **[TotallyKB13]** No seriously, I do know.

 **[KingofAuthority13]** There is no way I am going to lessen my prices.

 **[TotallyKB13]** It's not about that, Cartman.

Cartman froze at his computer and did a double take, he couldn't believe it. This website was supposed to mask his identity. Well good fucking job morons, they could obviously tell who he was. Cartman furrowed his eyebrows, and didn't respond for a long time, he stood there quite still. Ignoring the other PMs he was getting, he was trying to contemplate how could they know who he was just by his ass.

Cartman had to think and ponder smacking his tongue as he leaned his cheek onto his hand pondering at the thought.

 _KB…._

 _KB…._

 _KB….._

And just like that Cartman knew his eyes grew angry at who it could be, but somewhat flattered at just as so, maybe he could find a way to fit this in better than he thought.

[King of Authority13] Fuck you, Kyle!

And with that Cartman clicked out of the chatroom, pissed off, he would have to face the damn Jew tomorrow and since he knew his secret then it would be a matter of time before all of the world knew.

 _That son of a bitch!_

Cartman closed his eyes, as he found his face within his frilly dress he was going to wear just in case someone was going to pay him up front. Cartman shut his eyes tightly as he hid his face deeper in the dress, trying to muffle the liquid that started to seep from his eyes.

It didn't help at all that he could hear his mother in the other room going full force with one of her clients, it just made him feel much emptier.

The next day at school was where Cartman had dreaded, he didn't want to go but he had no choice. His mother forced him out of the house to do so, he had a frown on his face on the way towards the bus stop. He didn't look at anyone, and finally Kyle showed up, without Kenny in sight.

"Cartman?" The Jewboy had said.

"What do juu' want? Came to laugh at me, jewboy?" he bit back.

"Just..tell me why?"

"I don't gotta tell yew nothin' " He said frowning some as he folded his arms, Kyle just looked at him as he walked closer.

"C'mon, you can't just do it..cause its fun,"

"Yew don't know anythin' just mind yer' god damn business!"

Before Kyle could say anything else, Stan had appeared right behind them,

"Hey dude's what are you talking about?"

The tension between Kyle and Cartman subsided as Stan had showed up, Stan realized they were probably fighting once more, but he didn't seem to be too phased since this seemed to be normal. Lucky for him they weren't going to be going physical which was a good thing.

Stan paused questioningly as he wondered they seemed to be one member short.

"Hey have you heard from Kenny?"

"Haven't seen em' yet dude," Kyle responded as he changed to subject quickly with Cartman. Cartman just stood there angry, which didn't look too strange since Cartman often looked angry most of the time anyway.

"Oh, alright, so like I spoke to Wendy last night, and like she was totally amazing with what we were talking about for the party, your going right?" Stan said with more excitement in his voice as he mentioned the party to Kyle once more.

Kyle was getting a little more annoyed at Stan for asking him constantly, 

"Dude, I already told you I would be there."

"Well, I was just wondering so you wouldn't forget, man."

"How can I when you keep bringing it up?"

"So you'll come then?"

Kyle rolled his eyes at Stan, as he shook his head "Yes, asshole, I already said I would, damn it!"

"Well you don't have to sound so mad, Kyle?" Stan said a little broken up at his friend, Kyle just gave him an annoyed glance.

Before long Kenny did show up, late, and the bus did arrive. Kenny appeared last on the bus, as a glare exchanged between Cartman and Kyle as they took their seats away from each other. Kyle had a smirk on his face, and Cartman looked like he was on the verge of shaking. Kyle could very well play this in his cruel ways as he sat parallel from Cartman just one seat over. Cartman couldn't help but look at the Jew as he sat there, as Kyle still had that taunting look in his eyes.

Stan and Kenny sat behind them as Stan seemed to be perplexed about the exchange between him and Kyle this morning.

"Kenny, just what the hell is going on?"

"I dunno."

"I mean, Kyle's my best friend and he seemed to be mad asking him about the party."

"You've asked em' before dude, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"But nuthin' man, he said he's gonna go he'll go."

Stan sighed at that, was he really starting to be annoying his friend? Was that it? Had his relationship with Wendy been the reason that has clouded his judgements that he seemed to lose himself within time? Stan shook his head, out of his thoughts when he got a text from Wendy. His heart seemed to be shattering from what the message had conveyed.

Kenny looked on behind Stan peeking over his shoulder as he read what she had texted to Stan. Stan held a horrified look on his face.

[Stan, we need to talk.]


End file.
